Taco
Taco is a contestant in BFRS and BFRSA. She barely got enough votes to debut in Season 1 with 2 votes, tied with Soviet Union Flag, and was put on The Shy Candles. She is currently competing in BFRSA. Season 1 Taco wasn’t fast enough to sign up for Season 1, and kept on waiting for a debut, eventually that came and some contestants pitied Taco as she was spectating for the entire season until that point. Taco in Season 1 had done exceptionally well in challenges. Despite her team having only 2 team members, she and Yellow Shy Guy did good enough in the challenges to glide through all of Season 1 with ease. Because she made the ticket, she got the first and last ever earned Backstab Ticket. Later, she was eliminated from the chain reaction caused by Yellow Shy Guy, but because she had the Backstab Ticket, she effectively eliminated all the remaining contestants weakened by Yellow Shy Guy’s Chocobo, with the exception of Awesome Duck. Pre-Season 2 Taco wasn’t a favorite from Candle as she joined so late and didn’t get to do much. So mean >:( Season 2 Taco was lucky enough to become a team captain, but unlike the previous season, she couldn’t choose her team members. Due to having a few inactive players, she sailed through pre-merge with some difficulties. Gaining her first votes ever and having Emerald leave the team, immediately putting her team at an instant disadvantage. Among this, she was able to convince Eyedropper to merge their teams, and making Taco the leader of the largest superpower team. Sadly, it only lasted a few challenges until the merge occurred. After the merge, Taco gained few points due to her poor performance in certain challenges in pre-merge. But because of many doing worse overall, she had the 8th most points overall, 28, half of Woody’s score. Sadly, Taco did terrible in the hunger games challenge, second worst only beating Ace of Spades. This put Taco in the danger zone. Thankfully, she didn’t get a single vote due to her peers targeting Tomato and Shark Tooth. Despite doing the second worst again (only doing better than Ace again), many people either refused to do the challenge or didn’t finish in time. This allowed Taco to get out of the danger zone. Afterwards, Shark Tooth was saying Nazi jokes in chat. Taco, being the millennial that she is, played along and did the same. Candle didn’t appreciate that, however. So she decided tommake the next challenge to punish a few other contestants, including Taco and Shark Tooth. Candle also accused her of being an alt or having an alt herself, which Taco said in chat as a joke. After the rejoin, Taco soon realized that Tomato rejoined, one of the two characters that targeted Taco but failed. Trivia * Taco is the same as the Taco in Inanimate Insanity. Despite this, many confuse her for the Taco from BFB. * Taco didn’t receive a single vote to be eliminated in Season 1. Making her similar to Pencil in BFDI. * Taco was the highest ranking contestant on The Shy Candles. * Taco is the 2nd highest ranking Non-OC contestant, behind Woody. This makes her the highest ranking female Non-OC contestant. * Taco attempted to enter Season 2 as Cheese Orb, but changed her character back to just Taco. * Taco is the only contestant to become a team leader twice, both in Season 2. * Taco canonically grew up in the town of'' No Money.'' Category:Characters